Parzival von Mid-Asgard
Parzival von Mid-Asgard ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Parzival ist der älteste von drei Söhnen der Königsfamilie von Midgand. Er ist der Kronprinz des Landes und gilt unter der Bevölkerung als intelligent und gerecht, sodass das Volk sich sicher ist, dass er den Wohlstand des Landes bewahren wird. Parzivals jüngere Brüder hingegen gelten unter dem Volk als Tölpel. Parzivals einziger Zeitvertreib ist die Falknerei, die er mit Freuden betreibt. Einer seiner ihm wichtigsten Freunde ist sein abgerichteter Falke Greif. Obwoh Parzivals Vater gesund ist, hat er sich dazu entschieden, zurückzutreten, um Parzival die Position als König zu überlassen. Zuvor jedoch übergab er vorübergehend die Militärmacht an Artorius Collbrande, den Anführer der Abtei, um die Plage der Dämonenpest zu überstehen. Da die Abtei von Hohepriester Gideon zudem die Macht über die Kirche erhalten hat, beherrscht Artorius daraufhin im Grunde das Königreich Midgand. Tales of Berseria Parzival erscheint erstmals bei der Ernennung von Artorius zum Hirten, der das Volk als seine Herde anführen und durch das Chaos der Dämonenpest führen soll. Er hat jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen größeren Auftritt, sondern kündigt Artorius an und lässt ihn daraufhin in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit treten. Mithilfe von Tabatha Baskerville, der Anführerin der Gilde "Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge", gelangt Parzival im Geheimen in die Obhut der Helden. Nachdem die Helden dem Geheimnis der Therions langsam auf die Spur kommen und sowohl den Nashirschkäfer als auch Kamoana in ihrer Begleitung haben, kontaktiert Tabatha sie mit einem weiteren Auftrag und bittet sie darum, den verschleierten Parzival mit seinem Falken unbemerkt aus der Stadt an einen Ort zu begleiten, wo er von den Obrigkeiten nicht gefunden werden kann. Da die Helden diesbezüglich ratlos sind und keinen Ort kennen, an dem die Abtei nicht ist, offenbart Tabatha ihnen, dass Titania von der Abtei nicht mehr aufgesucht wird. Dort erahnen die Helden genug Bosheit für die Therions und ohnehin denken sie, dass die Abtei nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, dass Gefangene an den Ort ihrer Gefangenschaft zurückkehren würden. Sie geben sich damit einverstanden, die ihnen noch unbekannte, verschleierte Person zu eskortieren, und begeben sich zur Van Eltia. Dort soll Parzival sich offenbaren, was er tut. Eleanor Hume hatte ihn bereits vorher an seinem Duftholz erkannt, das nur von der Königsfamilie getragen werden darf. Auch Velvet Crowe hat ihn erkannt und sie verstand, dass er absichtlich so auffällig riechen wollte, damit die Helden sich seines Status bewusst werden und seine Wichtigkeit wahrnehmen, sodass er ihnen unter Umständen als Geisel dienen könnte. Parzival wollte von Zuhause flüchten, weil die Abtei seinen Falken Greif missbraucht hat, denn dieser hat sich als empfänglich für Innominats Energie gezeigt und ist daher in der Villa Loegres, einem Erdenpulspunkt, zu einem Therion gemacht worden. Die Van Eltia setzt nach Titania über, wo die Helden ihren neuen Unterschlupf finden und die Piraten sich ein Zuhause machen. Dort packt Parzival mit an, wenn seine Hilfe gebraucht wird, und ist sich auch für körperliche Arbeiten nicht zu schade, was viele der Piraten beeindruckt, da sie ihn für einen verwöhnten Bengel gehalten hatten. thumb|300px|left|Der verschleierte Parzival mit Greif Nachdem die Helden alle Therions von Innominat getrennt hatten, sucht die Abtei erneut Titania auf, um die Helden in eine Falle zu locken. Parzival will den Helden eine Flucht ermöglichen und bietet sich als Geisel an, die sie benutzen können, um Artorius zu stoppen und zur Van Eltia fliehen zu können. Dies tun die Helden, doch statt einen Gleichstand auszuhandeln, begeben sich Velvet sowie Rokurou Rangetsu in den Kampf. Denn während Velvet mit allen Mitteln Artorius töten will, ist auch Shigure Rangetsu in Artorius' Begleitung, den Rokurou töten will. Nach Innominat persönlich erschien und Laphicet die Helden retten kann, indem er einen Weg in den Erdenpuls offenbart, bleibt Parzival zurück und wird von Artorius zurück nach Loegres begleitet. Zuletzt werden die Helden nach ihrer Flucht von der Hexeninsel Zeugen der Zeremonie der Unterdrückung durch Innominat, wobei viele Menschen des Volkes unterdrückt werden und ihnen der Wille fehlt. Einzig das, was logisch und nicht emotional ist, bleibt ihnen, sodass zum Beispiel Diebstahl mit Hinrichtung geahndet wird, gleichzeitig aber gefordert wird, dass Waren kostenlos verteilt werden, um der Gemeinschaft voller Verstand zu dienen. Parzivals Wille ist stark genug, um ihn sich zu bewahren, genau wie bei Tabatha und einem kleinen Mädchen, das die beiden vor der Abtei bewahren wollen. Die Helden finden sie im Burgviertel von Loegres vor, wo sich in einen Kampf gegen die "Prophezeiungs-Lakaien" begeben, die von dem Geschrei des Kindes angezogen worden waren, weil sie all jene suchen, die noch Gefühle haben. Es gelingt den Helden nicht, Parzival und das Mädchen zu retten, die entführt werden. Tabatha berichtet ihnen, dass Parzival davon gesprochen hatte, dass alle, die noch einen Willen mitsamt ihrer Gefühle haben, in die Villa gebracht werden. Die Helden eilen zur Villa in den Untergrund, wo sie erstmals Greif in seiner dämonischen Form begegnet sind, denn dort befindet sich der Erdenpulspunkt, an dem die Menschen mit stärkerem Willen Innominats Unterdrückung direkt ausgesetzt werden. Sie können Parzival und das Mädchen befreien, doch das Mädchen ist bereits der Unterdrückung erlegen. Eleanor Hume verspricht ihr, ihre Mutter zu finden, aber das Mädchen sagt mit monotoner Stimme, dass ihre Mutter hingerichtet worden war, weil sie für sie Essen gestohlen hatte. Sie erachtet es aber als in Ordnung, denn ihre Mutter hat nicht nach Verstand gehandelt und musste bestraft werden. Als die Helden mit Parzival wieder an die Oberfläche kommen und das Mädchen fortschicken, gesteht Parzival, dass er in einer solchen Welt nicht leben will. Er bittet Velvet, Artorius aufzuhalten. Sie entgegnet, dass ein Mensch ohne Gefühle nicht lebt, genauso wie ein Vogel ohne Flügel nicht fliegt. Sie tut es für sich, nicht für ihn, doch auch damit ist Parzival einverstanden und versteht, dass Velvet sich geändert hat. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Parzival letztendlich seinen Platz auf dem Thron angenommen hat und König von Midgand wurde. Wenn man ihn in der Bibliothek seines Schlosses besucht, berichtet er, dass er alle Hinweise von Artorius in der Geschichte aussortieren und schließlich löschen möchte. Persönlichkeit Parzival ist ein gerechter und intelligenter Mann mit einem starken Willen. Er handelt im Interesse seines Volkes und war daher damit einverstanden, dass Artorius die vorübergehende Macht über das Militär gegeben werden würde, um die Plage der Dämonen überwinden zu können. Nachdem er durch den Missbrauch von Greif, der zu einem Therion mutiert wurde, darauf aufmerksam wurde, was die Abtei tatsächlich will, hat er sich den Helden angeschlossen, um zu verhindern, dass er in einer Welt leben sollte, in der die Menschen ohne ihren Willen und ohne Gefühle ausschließlich nach Verstand leben. Wissenswertes *Parzival ist der fünfte König des Königreichs Midgand. *Parzival will den Kalender ändern, denn aktuell wird der Einöde-Kalender benutzt. Er will nun den Grünwald-Kalender einführen. Charakterliste en:Percival Yil Mid Asgard Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria